Ruthie Parker
Ruthie Parker is a supportive and confident 12-year-old girl. She lives in New York with her family and is the loyal and steadfast best friend of Gabriel and Zachary. She has a bulldog named Papo. Biography Ruthie was born January 13, 2005. She has lived in New York all her life with her mother, father, half sister and older brother. She has a good family life except when her father sometimes criticizes her for not following his rules. Her mother like to tease her that she is a little girl in a older girl's body. She doesn't have any female friends but two male friends, Gabriel and Zachary. She met Zachary when she was nine during recess at school. She helped him during the time of his pain. Zachary introduced Gabriel to Ruthie and vice versa. Ruthie likes Gabriel's fire and rebellion. When Ruthie gets mad, she screams with passion. When she gets emotional, she asks why can't she do something. Personality Ruthie is kind, supportive, confident, buoyant, quietly intense, energetic, tough, and persistent. She is spiritual and eccentric. Ruthie is a healer to Gabriel and Zachary. She also won't put up with anyone trying to hide their mistakes. She is also a good researcher for subjects that interest her. She loves art, singing, dancing, crocheting and writing songs. When she listens to music, she can't help but dance. She has ADHD and OCD. She also loves to scoop cats. She is outspoken and quick-witted. As a little girl, she was so precious that everyone called her Dolly. Ruthie talks to herself. She prefers boys over girls. She makes quotes about herself and Gabriel such as, I believe in myself, Nothing will change, because I'm strong and I love him. She makes jokes. Ruthie still plays with her dolls. She keeps herself going even in the worst situations. Like Gabriel, she is an adventurer. She knows things will get better. She plays the piano sometimes in a melancholy way. Ruthie writes about birdaflies, mermaids, griffins, colorful snakes, sirens, fairies and dragons from what her godfather tells her. She's a free imaginative spirit \. She remains a buoyant girl even through abuse. She never gives up on anyone . When she was a child she was heavier and her older sister taught her how to be buoyant, and she learned to love herself. There was a time where Ruthie went through a depression but she pulled herself out of it and it made her stronger than ever. Once she had a fortune cookie saying those you love will be proud you cared enough to make it. Despite her depression, nothing in the world can break her spirit. Appearance Caucasian, brown eyes, light blonde hair. She wears an orange top and red stripped dress with a white skirt. Relationships Gabriel Miller Best Friend "Gabriel, I give my commitment to you." See Ruthie-Gabriel Relationship Gabriel and Ruthie are best friends and have a romantic chemistry. They start to have feelings for each other in Episode 6, The Painting. Ruthie told him that whatever is hers, is his. When Gabriel tried to run away, Ruthie saw the truth in him and forced him to be honest. . . Eventually, Ruthie and Gabriel admit their feelings for each other. They are there for each other whenever there are problems and issues. When Ruthie went through a depression, he supported her and helped her to pull herself out of it. They occasionally have arguments, but always work them out . They share the same vision of being married one day. Ruthie once told him that if you help yourself grow, she will be there for him. They fall in love over time and start to get intense with each other. They know if they try to challenge each other, they often succeeded. Ruthie tells him that she's proud to stay true to her heart and that he was like the best thing that ever happened to her. Zachary Wilson Best Friend See Zachary-Ruthie Relationship Zachary and Ruthie are best friends. She comforted him when he was down because of his problems. She brought him to her house often and confided in him, and was his anchor during the time he was going through pain. Given her energetic nature, she brought him up in ways that no other girl did. Her spirit propels him to help others with problems they have in life. Zachary and Ruthie give support to one another even through the hardest times. They make a great balance. Emily Parker Sister Ruthie is Emily's younger half sister . When Ruthie was a child, Emily taught her how to be buoyant. Emily and Ruthie talk to each other about anything. When Ruthie was depressed, Emily helped and supported her. She even told Ruthie to confess his feelings for Gabriel and saying he feels the same way. Emily led Ruthie to the book Alchemy by Lia Bailey. Trivia * Ruthie is based on Sara Gabsy. * * Quotes * "Our love will last." * "Where is my dolly?" * "Christmas time! Yes Santa has come!" *"When I went thorough depression, it was something I had to go through to become stronger and grow." *"Gabriel, Zachary, I am looking out for you so don't worry about a thing." Category:Characters Category:Females